Cuando Molly dijo No
by ElenneM
Summary: "Molly nunca le dice "No" a Sherlock. ¿Qué está pasando? Sherlolly". Traducción del fanfic When Molly Said No, escrito por cactusnell. One-Shot.


**Nota de la traductora:** Mi segunda traducción en este sitio! Y tengo que agradecer a la autora de este fanfic, cactusnell, por darme su permiso. Si no me equivoco ella es una de las mas prolíficas autoras sobre Sherlock que hay en este sitio, y tiene cantidades de one-shots puros Sherlolly!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia original.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten! Gracias!

* * *

><p>La revolución que pronto estaría por sacudir el mundo de Sherlock Holmes, comenzó tranquilamente y sin ninguna advertencia, una tarde de domingo.<p>

NECESITO AYUDA CON UN EXPERIMENTO. VEN A BAKER STREET – SH

Con el tecleado de una simple palabra, la Dra. Molly Hooper lanzó el primer disparo de la revolución.

NO – MH

Molly no dice "No," al menos no a él.

¿VAS A VENIR?– SH

NO – MH

? - SH

Sherlock no recibió más respuestas. Dado que esto le presento un enigma, ligeramente más interesante del que el experimento antes mencionado le proporcionaría, se retiró a un lugar tranquilo de su mente a pensar. Momentos más tarde, decidió que la explicación más obvia era que su patóloga se sentía indispuesta, pero no tan enferma como para preocuparlo a él por su salud. Él sería magnánimo y la perdonaría por no darle más explicaciones, ya que al fin y al cabo, sólo fue para ahorrarle la preocupación. Consideró ir hasta su apartamento para ver como estaba, pero decidió que si ella estaba tan enferma como para llamar su atención, lo hubiera mencionado. Mejor, la dejaría descansar.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente Sherlock se apareció en St. Bart's, buscando el cuerpo de una reciente víctima de homicidio, a pedido del Inspector Lestrade. Le llamó ligeramente la atención el estado de salud de Molly.<p>

"¿Por qué te ves tan saludable?", inquirió.

"¿Es eso alguna clase de cumplido ambiguo, Sherlock?"

"No viniste a Baker Street ayer, naturalmente pensé que estabas enferma."

"No," Molly dijo llanamente.

Sherlock la miró, para satisfacción de la patóloga, con una expresión de moderado desconcierto en su rostro. "Necesito examinar el cuerpo de Danny McGuigan. ¿Serías tan amable de retirarlo para mi, así nos ponemos a trabajar?"

"No," dijo Molly otra vez

"¿Perdón?"

"El Dr. Sanjay te va a ayudar Sherlock. Me necesitan en otro lugar." Y con eso Molly le sonrió dulcemente y dejo el laboratorio.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente Sherlock y el Dr. John Watson estaban almorzando en un local de papas fritas cerca de St. Bart's.<p>

John estaba entre visitas al consultorio, y Sherlock estaba entre cabos sueltos. Como era habitual, John comía y Sherlock observaba. Sherlock rara vez comía cuando estaba en un caso, y su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo había superado su reticencia a disfrutar de su comida mientras Sherlock ayunaba.

"Ok, Sherlock, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Molly dijo 'no'," exclamó Sherlock, como si esta simple afirmación explicara la urgencia en su voz cuando requirió este encuentro.

"Molly dijo 'no' a qué, Sherlock. Voy a necesitar algo de contexto."

"¿Acaso importa? ¡Molly me dijo 'no' a mi! ¡Molly me dijo que 'no' a mi!" La arrogancia hubiera sido insufrible en cualquiera menos en Sherlock. Con él era más soportable gracias a su mirada de descreimiento y preocupación.

"Diablos, Sherlock, todo el mundo dice 'no' en algún momento. Yo te digo que no todo el tiempo, la Sra. Hudson a veces te dice que no como si aun fueras un niño. Estoy más que seguro que Mycroft se rehúsa a tus peticiones a intervalos regulares. Estas exagerando, amigo."

"Tal vez."

Sherlock se fue a casa a pensar sobre las observaciones de John. Tal vez él seguía pensando en Molly en su antiguo contexto. Tenía que admitir que la había usado, en el pasado. Había tomado ventaja de sus sentimientos hacia a él para conseguir lo que él quería, ya sea por reportes del laboratorio más expeditivos, tiempo adicional en el laboratorio, o una ocasional parte de un cuerpo. Ella nunca le dijo que no. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que se dio cuenta lo que ella significaba para él. Ella vió al verdadero Sherlock, y deseaba ayudarlo de todas maneras. Arriesgó su carrera, inclusive su vida, para ayudarlo a fingir su muerte. No pidió nada, y a cambio él trató de ser más amable con ella, más gentil con sus sentimientos. Tal vez no había tenido éxito en su campaña de demostrarle cuanto vale, como él había pensando. Lo intentaría aun más.

* * *

><p>Unos días mas tarde, Sherlock estaba sentando con sus ojos en su microscopio favorito, en el laboratorio de Molly. Había hecho un decidido esfuerzo por ser más amigable, sonriendo en lo que esperaba fuera una manera sincera, y halagándola sobre la limpieza de su bata de laboratorio. Esto último pudo haber sido un poco exagerado, admitió. Pero él se había vuelto completamente absorto en la acción microbiana que tenía lugar en la placa de Petri, frente a sus ojos.<p>

"Tráeme un poco de café, Molly." Sherlock supo en cuanto dijo eso, que había cometido un error. Había sonado abrupto, arrogante, y distante, todo lo que él era, por cierto, pero no eran las cualidades que quería expresarle a la patóloga sentada a su lado.

"No Sherlock, lo tendrás que ir a buscar tú mismo."

Sherlock se levantó de su silla sin decir palabra. Cuando regresó de la cafetería del hospital, no traía uno si no dos cafés. Puso uno de ellos, gentilmente, cerca de la mano derecha de Molly . "Justo como te gusta", dijo. Molly expresó su agradecimiento, pero nada más. El sentimiento era inquietante.

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, le mando un mensaje a Molly.<p>

NECESITO UN HÍGADO DE UN ALCOHÓLICO, FRESCO, ENTRE 40 Y 50 AÑOS – SH

NO- MH

SOY FLEXIBLE CON LA EDAD – SH

NO - MH

El día siguiente transcurrió casi igual.

NECESITO UN CORAZÓN – SH

SI, ASÍ ES – MH

¡Ah! Un intento de humor sarcástico. Quizás las cosas se estaban acercando a la normalidad.

¿ME TRAES UNO ENTONCES? -SH

NO – MH

* * *

><p>Era cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando John atendió el teléfono de muy malhumor, "Más vale que sea importante, Sherlock. Podría haber estado teniendo relaciones con mi esposa, y ciertamente, no hubiera apreciado ninguna interrupción!" Mary de hecho, estaba roncando en paz a su lado, habiendo hecho dormir recién al bebé.<p>

"No seas ridículo, John. No estabas teniendo relaciones."

"Si descubro que tienes una maldita cámara aquí, voy a matarte."

Sherlock ignoró el último comentario y dijo con voz calmada que aún denotaba un dejo de desesperación. "Molly dijo que 'no' otra vez, John."

John respiró profundamente, comenzando a entender la importancia que tenía esto para su amigo. Tal vez, después de todo este tiempo Sherlock finalmente estaba sintiendo algo. Sabía que a Sherlock le importaban ciertas personas, sus amigos, su familia. Él simplemente no sabía como lidiar con ellos. Era una lección que tendría que aprender eventualmente, y John se sintió aliviado sabiendo que Molly Hooper, había decidido ser ella quien se la enseñe. Conociendo los sentimientos de Molly hacia Sherlock, casi se asombró que ella haya aguantado tanto. Pero también sabía que Sherlock se había abstenido de usar esos sentimientos para su provecho, como lo hizo en el pasado. Ella nunca sería capaz de resistir un total asalto de los encantos Holmes, así que Sherlock debía ser muy prudente en su trato con ella.

"Escucha, Sherlock, estoy cansado. Quiero ir a dormir, así que voy a ser breve y amable. Es hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Quieres a Molly en tu vida, o no? Sabes lo que ella siente por ti. Parece que ella esta tratando de tomar distancia. ¿Estas dispuesto a dejar que eso pase?"

"No," la respuesta sonó mas decisiva de lo que esperaba John.

"Bueno, si ella constantemente te dice que no, entonces probablemente estés haciendo las preguntas equivocadas, amigo" y con eso John cortó y se fue a dormir. Pero Sherlock no durmió.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente era sábado y Sherlock Holmes había decido su próximo curso de acción. Si Molly estaba determinada a seguir diciendo "No", él tendría que sacar ventaja de esto. Como John sugirió, él sólo tendría que hacer las preguntas correctas.<p>

Tocó su timbre temprano en la mañana. Sabiendo su rutina, estaba al tanto que ella recién estaba comenzando su día, y probablemente haciendo algo de café. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, él preguntó casualmente, "¿Te importa si te acompaño?"

Su respuesta fue ligeramente sobresaltada "No," así que él empujó la puerta y pasó.

Se sentó en su sofá y la estudió mientras ella se ajustaba aun más la bata sobre su piyama. "¿Tienes una idea de lo encantadora que te ves en la mañana?"

"No," respondió con algo de incredulidad.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella lentamente. El le ofreció su sonrisa devastadora y fue tan lejos como para desmarañarse el cabello. Se quitó su saco revelando su ajustada camisa púrpura, la misma que Molly se quedaba mirando tan frecuentemente, y la miró con sus hermosos ojos verde-azules. Si él estaba jugando para subsistir, ciertamente iba a jugar sucio!

"¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?"

"¡No!" Molly practicamente gritó, mintiendo.

Y finalmente Sherlock hizo la pregunta, que había planeado tan cuidadosamente para este día.

"Entonces ¿Te molestaría mucho si te beso?"

"No," Molly apenas tuvo tiempo para decir la palabra, antes que Sherlock cerrara el espacio que los separaba y cubriera su boca con la suya. Paso un momento antes de que se separaran y Molly se detuvo con los brazos alrededor del torso de Sherlock y su cabeza trabada en su barbilla. "Sherlock, por favor sé sincero. ¿Estas jugando conmigo?"

"No," dijo gentilmente mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. "No más juegos. ¡Esto será mucho más divertido!"

***FIN***


End file.
